This Sesshomaru, That Sesshomaru, Thee Sesshomaru?
by HellButterfly92
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha finally snaps and Sesshomaru accidentally falls through the well with Kagome?  Can Sesshomaru change the past enough to save his future, or will he forever regret the choices he's made? warning: violence, cussing, and possible mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

This is my first fic and my sister has been nice enough to beta it for me and help me out with some parts when I've gotten stuck. So I just want to give a big thank you to her.

Leave me a review and let me know what you think of the first chapter. I will update as I'm able to, I do have a full time job plus a child so please be patient with me.

Kagome POV

"I don't care Inuyasha! I'm going home!" I shouted while stomping my foot, not caring how childish it was. The Inu had done it again; he'dran off with Kikyo after promising me he was done with her. He told me months ago that while we're good friends, we would make terrible mates. But he also said that Kikyo was toxic and he only wanted to see her at peace as the person she once was.

"I told ya already, wench, you ain't going home! We need to find at least one jewel shard before you leave." The white haired Inu Hanyou snarled. Moving closer to me until he noticed my eyes focusing in on the Kotodama no Nenju.

"My name is Ka-go-me, not Wench. We've been searching for three weeks now and the only thing we keep managing to find is your undead whore." I should've regretted saying that, the old me would have regretted it, but that me is gone. She was slowly broken down by continuedheartache and betrayal.

"You will not speak of Kikyo that way." Inuyasha growled and his golden eyes flashed red for a moment, before he composed himself. "Come with me back to the village, I heard rumors of a jewel shard by the border of the west. We can go get it and then I will let you go home." He sighed, attempting to look amenable.

"You! Will! Let! Me? I'm not your property Inuyasha! I'm not something you own, and I'm sure as hell not your own personal jewel detector!" I could feel my priestess powers dancing under my skin trying to break free. Taking a deep breath I turned to walk away, "I'm going home Inuyasha, you can't force me to stay here." I started to walk away not caring to look back.

I heard a small growl, then felt the change to the wind. I stepped to the side in an attempt to evade, but I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed my arm whipping me around to face him.

"You are mine Bitch, and you will be until the jewel is complete. Then me and Kikyo can be together again. And you can go back to your time." Inuyasha snarled his fangs inches away from my face, demanding complete submission.

"I should have put an arrow through her and taken back my soul when I had the chance!" I screamed while using a small bit of reiki to break my arm free.

"What did you say, Wench?" The hanyou asked through clenched teeth, his white dog ears pressed back against his head. Body visibly shaking with anger but I no longer cared.

"I said, I should have killed your undead whore when I had the chance to!" My voice sounding more icy then I had intended. Inuyasha's head snapped up his eyes glowing blood red and jagged lines slowly appeared on his face. Shit, I need to get out of here. I grabbed my bow as the strong hanyou started to stalk towards me like a rabid dog. "SIT BOY!" I shouted the command and watched as Inuyasha crashed into the ground then almost immediately got back up. Shit it's not working, "INUYASHA, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT." I shouted hoping it would snap him back, but after a moment he stood up from the large crater; eyes still red.

"Mine" was the last thing I heard before I turned to run through the trees, branches and bits of plants hitting me scraping my skin and causing me to slow down.

"Inuyasha, I don't want to hurt you. Please just calm down." I yelled as I reached behind to draw an arrow, but was too late. I felt Inuyasha slam into my side tackling me to the ground and sending my arrows scattering around us.

"You….Mine….Mate….Kill" Inuyasha hissed sitting on top of me pinning my legs under him.

He raised his clawed hands capturing my arms above my head. I felt a odd burning sensation in my right shoulder causing my head to go fuzzy for a moment. His other hand lifted up before bringing it down across my white and green uniform. I could feel the sting of his sharp claws as they scraped against my breast drawing blood. Looking up at him, feeling my reiki dancing under my skin ready to purify. "Inuyasha, please, I don't want to hurt you." I begged as I allowed a small amount of my power free.

I watched as small burns appeared on his skin, and then almost immediately healed. The white haired hanyou slapped me across the face, before grabbing my hair and pulling it to reveal my neck.

I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable pain from his bite but it never came. Instead I felt the weight of the body on top of mine removed like a feather in a gust of wind.

I opened my eyes expecting to see Inuyasha back to his normal self. The last thing I expected was the sight of a white hair Lord of the West; his kosode awkwardly tied and his shoes and armor missing. He held Inuyasha down with one clawed foot pressed to his chest, the claws pushing against his younger brother's throat.

He was staring down with a look of pure disgust. "You're not even worth dirtying this Sesshomaru's hands." He spat out while slowly dripping poison from his claws on to Inuyasha's face. "To be so weak as to lose control of your beast and attack a woman." He growled, while raising his acid whip.

"Sesshomaru, please don't harm him." The older brother turned to me looking poised even in his disheveled state. I could feel his eyes looking me up and down. Though, I couldn't be sure but I thought I saw a small smirk dance over his lips, but just as quickly it was gone.

"Here, cover yourself Miko." He ordered as he tossed his kosode at me. Looking down I realized my shirt was in tatters, my once white lace bra the only thing covering my chest.

"Th-thank you," I stammered out feeling my cheeks heat up. I started pulling his kosode on stopping half way through as a sharp pain shot through my right shoulder and the upper part of my chest.

"Miko!" Sesshomaru exclaimed catching me as I started to tumble to the ground. "You're injured." He stated as he leaned down smelling the crook of my neck.

Sesshomaru POV

I had finally escaped the excessive bootlicking of that useless little newt, hoping to have a few moments to myself to enjoy the naturally formed spring. Having just unhooked my armor and mokomoko, setting them neatly on a flat stone before untying my obi and allowing my kosode to slide off my shoulders so that I could fold it neatly with the other items. I extracted my feet from the rikio jikatabi and reached for the loosened hakama so that I could enter the steaming water when I caught the scent of the Miko's blood and fear drifting like a feather on the air.

"Milord, must you walk so quickly? It took me over an hour to find your trail." The insufferable Imp complained as he fell out of the nearby bushes.

"Jaken, take care of my belongings." I commanded before grabbing my kosode, and taking off through the forest following the strong scents of rage, fear, and blood.

"But Milord, please wait. Don't leave your humble servant." The green Imp cried out while panting. I continued on my way not bothering to spare a glance at the useless creature.

As the scent of fear grew stronger I started to hear voices coming from nearby. "Please, just calm down." The strange Miko's voice carried through the wind.

"She is in danger!"The beast in my head roared with anger. I started to run faster as I noticed the scent of blood becoming stronger. In the small clearing ahead I could hear a familiar voice.

"You….Mine….Mate….Kill". The filthy hanyou must have finally snapped.

"KILL HIM!"The demon shouted as I moved to the edge of the small clearing. I could see the mut on top of the young Miko, arrows scattering the ground around them; her strange clothing torn. I felt the electric sting in the air as she released a small amount of her power burning her attacker's flesh. Then he grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking it sideways."Stop Him, she is ours."My Demon demanded.

"She is not ours, this Sesshomaru has no interest in a human. Especially a Miko." I responded calmly while charging towards Inuyasha.

"She is stronger than she appears, and she doesn't act like a normal human. She shows this Lord no fear or resentment. This Sesshomaru will make her ours."The beast insisted, while I kicked the half-breed off of the young girl. Getting a headache from the demons constant babbling.

"This Sesshomaru will not make her ours, but Inuyasha will die for his sins today." I responded as my claws started dripping poison;looking down at the struggling mutt being crushed like an ant under my foot. "You're not even worth dirtying this Sesshomaru's hands." I hissed whileslowly dripping my poison on his face, enjoying the scent of his corroding flesh. "To be so weak as to lose control of your beast and attack a woman." I hissed out while releasing my whip and preparing to strike.

"Sesshomaru, please don't harm him." The Miko pleaded, her voice sounding weak. I turned to look at her. Her piercing blue eyes showed no fear but instead held a strong sense of sadness, her black hair tangled with small twigs and dirt from the ground under her. The strange top she wore had been shredded revealing an odd white undergarment covering her breasts. "We should kill him, then assist her in removing her damaged clothing."My beast purred in the back of my mind and I found myself happy that I chose loose fitting pants. Removing my loosely tide kosode I tossed it at the girl."Here, cover yourself Miko." I ordered, feeling the beast's disappointment.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered no longer making eye contact, her face now glowing a bright red. Ignoring Inuyasha thrashing around under my foot, I watched as she quickly pulled the garment over one of her arms. She moved to pull it on the rest of the way but stopped gasping and grabbing her right shoulder.

"Miko!" I shouted walking quickly over to her forgetting the filthy haynou. "You're injured." I stated bending down and sniffing her neck trying to locate the source of her pain. My nose was overpowered by the scent of her blood, laced with traces of Sakura petals. Removing the scraps of her old clothing I was able to see a odd bulge under her skin at the top of her arm, followed by a large gash running from her collarbone to the top of her breast and surrounded by four smaller but matching cuts. The demon growled angrily in the back of my head, as I quickly grabbed her right arm pulling it up and forward until I heard the distinctive pop of the shoulder moving back into the joint.

"Son of a fucking bitch, you could have warned me before you decide to do that. What the hell do you think you were doing anyway, what if it was broken? You might have just made it even worse." The young girl screached while trying to move away from my grasp.

"Calm yourself, if you keep moving like that you might dislocate it again." I commanded as the black haired girl stopped struggling. "Your reiki should heal your arm but it will take some time, I suggest you avoid moving it as much as possible until then." I explained watching as the Miko's face started to turn a ghostly shade of white. Looking down her once white undergarment had turned a bright red with her blood flowing much faster from the cuts.

"You bastard, take your hands off of her!" I ignored the unruly hanyou as he approached from behind.

"Her shoulder injury must have been blocking the flow of her blood, we must heal her."My Demon insisted from the back of my mind. "This Sesshomaru could cauterize the wound using his poison." I suggested, listening to The beast growl with anger."You would risk killing her! You know what you need to do."He spit while pacing in the back of my mind.

"You're bleeding all over my kosode." I said blankly staring at the Miko. Ignoring my beast as he growled louder.

"Sorry." Kagome responded weakly removing the garment. "I'll clean it for you when we get back to the village." She mumbled while looking at the ground. Her skin getting paler by the second and the lively glow of her eyes started to fade.

"Remove your clothing." I ordered watching as her eyes widened.

"How dare you, you bastard!" Inuyasha growled from behind me starting to pull out his sword. I turned grabbing him by the throat and slamming him back into a tree.

"Remember, I am not the one who caused her injuries." I hissed out as Inuyasha opened his mouth about to speak. I slammed his head into the tree knocking him unconscious. "Miko, I believe I told you to remove your clothing."

Inuyasha's POV

What the hell is wrong with me! I attacked and almost raped my best friend, and now that bastard brother if mine was about to take advantage of her weakened state. The self-important bastard knew she was mine, my pack, my friend and still he stuck his stupid bastard nose into my business.

"How dare you,you bastard!" I growled from behind him, pulling out Tessaiga. I continued snarling and spitting as He grabbed me by the throat slamming me into a tree before I could even react.

"Remember, I'm not the one who caused her injuries." He hissed out. I wanted to argue with him but he was right. I opened my mouth not sure what I was going to say, when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. The flare of darkness as I lost consciousness was my only warning as I went down hard.

Kagome POV

"Remember I am not the one who caused her injuries." The Lord hissed and before Inuyasha could say anything else he slammed his head into the tree knocking him out cold. Then turned his Amber eyes back on me. "Miko, I believe I told you to remove your clothing." He arched one perfectly sculpted brow, moving closer to me until our bodies were almost touching. He reached out a clawed finger, using it to cut the middle of my bra. Before cutting both straps loose, causing the material to fall completely away from my body.

"Se...Sess... Sesshomaru", I stuttered out," what are you doing?" I questioned as he pushed me back so that I was laying on the ground, his kosode spread out under me.

"This Sesshomaru is trying to heal your wounds before you bleed to death." He huffed out sounding more than annoyed. Before I could respond he was leaning over me. His face inches away from mine, as he inspected the large slashes across my chest. Seconds later I felt the warm and wet sensation of his tongue as he quickly licked up the wound.

"How exactly is this healing me!" I screeched next to his ear, as he moved back slightly covering my mouth with his hand. "What the hell!" I tried to shout but it came out more of a mumble through his hand. I started opening my mouth prepared to bite down.

"Do. Not. Bite.Miko, If you do I can not promise to keep control." The Lord hissed out as I shut my mouth. "My saliva, like many other demons, has strong healing capabilities." He stated before slowly licking the wound again causing a small shiver to run up my spine. "I will remove my hand, as long as you don't shout any longer." I nodded my head as he lifted his hand away.

"Sorry, I was just shocked and I forgot how sensitive your ears are." I whispered out trying to ignore the feeling of his warm tongue, as it slid up from the top of my breast to the bottom of my shoulder.

"M'lord, what are you doing? This humane witch isn't worthy to be your mate! She's the whore of that filthy half breed Inuyasha!" The annoying green imp screeched as he tripped out of the bushes, dropping Sesshomaru's armor and shoes. "What dark magic have you used to bewitch the great Lord of the West, Wen…" The imp was on the ground knocked out before the last word left his mouth, Sesshomaru glaring over him.

"Cover yourself Miko." He ordered as he gracefully grabbed his rikio jikatabi, and put them on his clawed feet. I looked down to see the cuts on my shoulder had stopped bleeding, and we're almost closed. Picking up the white and red kosode, I pulled it over my shoulders and quickly tied it shut.

I turned around to find he had grabbed his fur and swords leaving the armor on the ground next to the imp. "Thank you for healing me, and lending me your shirt." I said bowing slightly, trying to sound calm and confident, but I could feel the burning blush on my cheeks. "I should head back home before Inuyasha wakes up, thank you again Lord Sesshomaru." I quickly turned and started walking away.

Sesshomaru's POV

"Follow her."The beast hissed as she started to walk away. The taste of her skin and sweet flavor of her blood still clinging to my lips, while the light smell of Sakura petals and vanilla invaded my nose. My feet were moving before I even realized what I was doing. I can't wrap my head around why I'm listening to my beast or why I'm so interested in the strange Miko.

"You're interested because she's strong, beautiful, and knows when to fight and when to submit. She's the perfect alpha female.Besides when was the last time any female caused you this sort of arousal?"The demon chuckled in the back of my mind.

"She's a human and a Miko, it would never work. We are natural enemies." I growled, noticing the Miko turn to face me.

"Is there a reason your following me?" Her blue eyes stared deeply into mine and I noticed the small hints of sadness and fear in them. For some reason I felt the urge to comfort her, but contained myself.

"This Sesshomaru has to go back to the village to see Rin." I stared back watching as the fear left her eyes and only the sadness remained. Her hand was nervously playing with the sleeve of my kosode, looking at her feet so that her raven hair covered her face. I could smell the hint of salt from the tears she was trying to hold back.

"You should go ahead, you don't want to keep Rin waiting." Kagome mumbled still looking at the ground, the smell of salt becoming stronger.

"Miko, look at me." I ordered, as she defiantly continued to look at the dirt covered path. "You will look at this Sesshomaru when you talk to him." I growled, taking a few steps forward. "Miko, I will not ask again." I now stood mere inches from her when she finally lifted her head, tear filled eyes meeting mine.

"You should comfort her."My Demon urged as I reached out a clawed hand to wipe a stray tear from her soft cheek.

"Why are you doing this? Why be so kind to someone you hate?" She questioned, with an odd look of longing in her eyes.

"This Sesshomaru does not hate you, only the company you choose to keep." I responded before moving back slightly. " You deserve much better than what the half-breed is doing to you." It took me a moment to realize what I had said. Her face flashed with curiosity before she opened her mouth.

"What did you mean earlier? When I was about to bite you, and you said you couldn't promise to keep control." Her questioning look felt as though it was looking right through me. Without another word I started walking towards the village, but realized she wasn't following.

"We should get moving, Inuyasha is starting to wake up." I responded before starting to walk away.

"I'm not going anywhere until you answer me. Why would you possibly lose control if I bit you?" She demanded, her blue eyes staring so intently. It felt as if she was trying to look into my soul and then she quickly looked away. I pinned her between me and a tree moving before she could react. Grabbing her chin in my hand forcing her to look straight at me.

"To an Inu alpha biting can be a sign of two things. The first one being a challenge to this Sesshomaru's station as the Lord of the West and leader of his pack. If this was how my demon saw your actions, I would have snapped your neck on pure instinct. The other option is initiation of mating. Should my demon have seen that as the reason for your actions we would be having a much different conversation right now, one involving a lot more of my name being screamed by you." I barked out in a low voice our faces mere inches apart, her pink lips slightly parted. The unique scent of Sakura blossoms and something else strange but sweet invading my senses. I leaned in closer, moving her chin so our lips were almost touching.

CrunchI heard the sound of a nearby twig snapping, breaking me from the trance the Miko's scent put me in.

Kagome POV

He scooped me up before I could even take a breath. It seemed as though he was about to kiss me, but there's no way the Lord of the West would attempt to kiss any human. Especially a Miko! "Why are you carrying me? And what the hell are we running from?" I questioned as he continued to carry me not bothering to answer. Almost as quickly as he picked me up, he sat me down in front of Kaede's hut; Sango and Miroku both out front starring with open mouths.

"Lady Kagome, are you alright? We were just about to come looking for you." Miroku said calmly while looking at the shirtless Lord next to me. Walking forward he put an arm on my shoulder leaning in he not so quietly whispered "I knew you were mad at Inuyasha, but I never thought you would use his brother for revenge." He smirked and I felt his hand wondering down my back.Smack,Sango and I slapped him across the face at the same time leaving bright red hand prints on both cheeks.

"I was merely pointing out the fact that Kagome appears to be wearing Sesshomaru's kosode and nothing else. " The lecherous monk whinedwhile rubbing his cheek.

"Why are you only wearing Sesshomaru's kosode? He didn't hurt you did he?" Sango questioned while eyeing the Lord suspiciously. "And where's Inuyasha? He said he was going to look for you."

"Sesshomaru saved me from Inuyasha." I explained watching as the expressions changed from shocked to confused.

"What exactly did Inuyasha do to you?" Miroku asked looking at my injured shoulder. Looking down I realized the kosode had slipped just enough to show one of almost healed over cuts.

"It's." I paused for a moment trying to decide what I wanted to tell them. They were all his friends and followed his lead. I saw the concern on both of their faces but was interrupted before I could answer.

"Kagome! You came back. I thought…. Inuyasha made you so mad…. you weren't going to come back." The small kit gasped out between sobs.

"Shippo, I would never leave you behind." I said giving him a tight hug before he pulled away staring at me concerned.

"Why do you smell like blood? Did Inuyasha hurt you again?" I saw Sesshomaru's eyebrow raise for a moment at Shippo's question.

"Kit, find Rin for this Sesshomaru." He barked out but looked at Shippo with the same kind face he gives Rin. The brown haired kit looked up at me, and I nodded for him to go a head.

"Is this one of those adult only conversations?" His big green eyes full of questions and concern.

"Yeah buddy, I'm afraid it is, but it's ok there's nothing to worry about alright." I attempted to reassure him before sending him on his way to go find Rin, waiting until he was out of sight. Sighing, I fixed the white and red kosode; putting on a smile and turning around.

"Honestly guys, I'm fine. He just scratched me a little but I'm already healing. It really was no big deal, you guys know how Inuyasha can be. He…" I started rambling but was cut off by a low growl next to me.

Sesshomaru's POV

"Does she not understand what the filthy hanyou was planning to do."My demon roared in my mind causing all of my senses to heighten.

"I believe she is trying to protect him." I thought back to him. Allowing a small growl to escape, not understanding why the concept made me so angry.

"It makes you angry because you want her."The beast chuckled.

"I do not want a human." I scoffed back.

"Then why have you insisted on following her for the last few months?"He questioned.

"I was curious about her and find her interesting. Nothing more, she is still a human." I responded then allowed my mind to wonder to other things, ending the conversation. That's when I remembered what the young kit said. "What do you think he meant, when he asked if Inuyasha hurt her again?" Had he done something like this in the past, if he had why did she still travel with him. Did she have some kind of death wish.

"You must tell her pack!"The beast growled out. Before I could stop it I let out a deep low growl and felt the Miko's eyes turn to me. "You are not telling them the truth. Do you not understand what he was going to do to you?" I scolded the Miko giving her no chance to answer. "He was going to force you into a mating, use you as his personal slave until you found all the jewel shards for him, and then kill you so he could be with the dead priestess. And that's if the forced mating didn't kill you first." I snapped out in an icy tone while pulling the kosode open enough to reveal the large claw marks. I watched as bright blue eyes pooled with tears, and her cheeks flushed. "Perhaps we were to harsh"the beast whimpered in the back of my mind, radiating with the need to comfort the girl. "No she needs to face the truth." Even if it hurts her, it's better this way.

"I'll kill ya, you bastard!" The shout snapped me out of my thoughts, as I saw the blur of white and red fly from a tree. Before I could react the monk swung his staff and slammed it into the half-breeds face. I chuckled softly to myself as the group started to argue.

"What the hell was that for, Miroku?" Inuyasha questioned while rubbing his face.

"How could you do such a thing?" Both the monk and demon Slayer asked at the same time. I heard the soft shuffle of feet and saw the Miko quickly step into the hut. She emerged carrying her odd yellow bag and started walking towards the sacred tree.

"Miko? Where are you going?" I asked following the path of her steps with my eyes. "Should you not discuss this with your….pack?" I asked unsure of the term, drawing the odd groups attention back to the Miko from where they were berating the hanyou.

"I'm going home." The Miko said swiping at her eyes to dry the tears. "My friends know I'll be returning." Was her response before she picked up her pace. I growled under my breath, realizing that none of her pack was going to accompany her and fell into step several paces behind. "Why are you following me now?" She asked sharply.

"It is improper for a lady to journey unattended." I felt my beast smirking, as I continued to follow the young Miko.

"I can take care of myself!" The dark haired girl responded, turning to face me as we walked out into a clearing. "Besides, it's not like you care what happens to me. After all I'm just another useless human." She snarked, while walking backwards, tears still pooling in her eyes. She blinked a few times before turning back around and looking down into the dry smelling well.

"You are part of my pack Miko therefore I do care what happens to you." I answered, curious about what she was looking so longingly at. "Tell her she is not another useless human, she is much more powerful than she realizes. She is your alpha!"The beast purred.

"You can go back to the village now. You have successfully escorted me home." She scoffed before tossing herself head first over the edge of the well. I moved on pure instinct sending myself over the side after the idiot girl. I grabbed her ankle just in time for a bright light to engulf us.The the odd pressure-like sensation caused my stomach to clench and my head to spin in a way I hadn't felt since I was a pup. I released my grip on the Miko so I could brace myself against the well's side as dark spots danced over my vision.

"Miko, what have you done?"

Notes:

Thank you for reading, remember to review it and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome POV

I felt his strong hand grab my ankle right as the well transported me, he released me a second later and I felt the soft dirt under my body. Looking up I could see the roof of the old well house, and knew I was finally back home. I took a deep breath, stopping abruptly when I heard a voice speaking from behind me.

"Miko, what have you done?" He sounded almost breathless. When I turned to face him I found he was leaning against the side of the well, his hair draping over his face like a veil. I rushed over to his side and helped lower him to the ground.

"I don't understand, you shouldn't have been able to follow me. Midoriko shouldn't have let you come through." I whispered, worried if I spoke too loud it would make the Lord worse. Sesshomaru lifted his head, sniffing the air and looking around before his eyes locked on mine.

"Where are we? And what does a dead woman have to do with it?" He growled attempting to stand up but immediately sat back down looking light-headed

"We're in my time, it's nearly 500 years in your future." I said with a bleak smile. "Are you alright? Do you need me to get you anything?" I asked watching as the Lord looked at me,his face pale.

"I'm fine, it's just all the scents and sounds are overwhelming my senses. How is this even possible?" He asked, starting to look a little more comfortable.

"Honestly, it has to do with reincarnation and some other crap I really don't understand." I said sitting down next to him, sighing and leaning my head against the wall. "Basically, I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo, and possibly Midoriko; I was born with the jewel and for some reason it caused the well to open up as a time portal." I looked over to see the confused and annoyed look on his face.

"This Sesshomaru is starting to think you may be a sorceress and not a Miko." He said with a small glint in his eyes

"Did you just make a joke?" I exclaimed while jumping up sure that my mouth was hanging open. "I didn't think you knew how to joke." I said before he could answer the question.

"There's a lot you don't know about this Sesshomaru." The silver-haired Inu answered before his head shot up to look at the top of the well. I turned my gaze in the same direction to see Sota peeking his head over.

"Hey sis." My little brother waived down and I saw the tension in Sesshomaru's body lessen. "I'll put the ladder down for you and Inuyasha." Sesshomaru let out a low growl before picking me up, using the rocky walls of the well to quickly propel us out, landing gracefully in front of the dark haired boy.

"You will not mistake This Sesshomaru for that foolish half breed again." The Lord said with an icy tone, while sitting me down to stand on my own two feet. Sota looked between me and Sesshomaru, then his eyes stopped on me and his cheeks turned flushed. At that moment, I realized I was still only wearing the white and red kosode.

"This is not what it looks like." I said waving my hands in front of me. "My uniform got ruined during a battle, and Sesshomaru showed up and saved me and gave me his shirt to cover up with." I rambled out while Sota turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for saving my sister." He said bowing low then turned back to me. "You should go get changed before Gramps sees you. While I don't care how you chose to spend your free time, I'm sure he will have a heart attack if he sees you in nothing but a strange man's shirt and your underwear." He chuckled while stepping out of the way so I could open the door. I bit out a low frustrated growl as I stalked past him, the startled amusement on his face at the sound was nearly worth the effort of dealing with him.

I slid the door open, "Oh good, Kagome you're…" my grandfather stopped mid-sentence looking at my attire, then at the intimidating demon standing behind me. "You evil creature, you've seduced my poor innocent granddaughter." He shouted while pulling out a sutra. "I will avenge your innocence." He tossed the sutra at the tall Lord and I watched as it turned to ash when it reached his aura.

"Clearly Miko, you did not inherit your powers, that sutra wouldn't have even hurt the Imp." Sesshomaru scoffed while walking past Gramps and out the door. "Come along Little Sorceress, you really do need to get changed into something more decent; before more people accuse me of taking your innocence." He glared at my grandpa, then turned a nearly imperceptible smirk to me for a quick moment.

"Kagome, I demand to know what is going on here and why you are wearing nothing but this beasts shirt." My grandfather said giving me his best attempt at a stern face. Sesshomaru moved so that he was now standing in between us.

"Am I right in assuming you are the man of the house?" Sesshomaru asked looking down on the old man with his normal cold emotionless expression.

"Yes, I am the elder of the Higurashi shrine and in so I am the man of this house." Gramps said straightening his spine trying to match Sesshomarshouldmance. "And who exactly are you?" The old man askthantaring down the Inu Daiyoukai.

"I am Sesshomaru, first son of Toga the Inu no Taisho, current Lord of the Western lands and alpha of the Western and the small Eastern Inu Youkai packs." Sesshomaru said bowing his head slightly in respect, but lifted it back up and continued before Gramps could start speaking. "I'm sorry to not give you the chance to respond but as head of the Miko's family I have a question for you." He said with the slightest hint of mischief in his eyes. "Why would you allow your granddaughter, a pure woman of marital age, to go out dressed as a common working woman, but then take issue with what she's wearing now? Which I must mention, covers more than her usual attire." He scoffed watching as the old man's jaw fell open and he stuttered incoherently, trying to find words. "Come along Miko, I would like my kosode back before it suffers the same fate as your own clothing." He said reaching a hand out for me to take so that he could escort me to the house. I took his hand surprised at how gentle he was being, and led the way to the front door.

"Was it really necessary to compare me to a common hooker?" I whispered low enough for only him to here. I was slightly amused when I heard a light chuckle come out next to me.

"I did not mean to offend you, miko, I was only trying to make a point." He whispered lightly back.

"If you were anyone else I would have shot you in the ass with an arrow," I responded before releasing his hand and running up the steps, "lucky for you, I don't have a death wish." I mumbled out the last part before opening the door.

Sesshomaru POV

The miko's family hut was surprising, sectioned off into multiple rooms like a very small castle. The miko's mother seemed to be waiting impatiently for us as we stepped into what I could only assume was a kitchen, but nothing inside was recognizable. "Much seems to have change between my time and yours, little sorceress." I said trying not to wince at the overwhelming smells crowded into such a small space.

"My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me, Not miko or little sorceress, or wench!" She raged, but her power didn't even flare with her temper. My beast gave a strange rumbling sound and felt distinctly amused.

"Do you think me daft, miko? I am aware of your name." I answered feeling one of my brows arch up at her exasperated sigh, and the fact that she seemed to be trying to use me as a distraction to her mother, as if she knew of a coming unpleasant conversation. "This Sesshomaru is still awaiting the return of his kosode, little sorceress." My beast growled in irritation, not wanting me to take back the garment in question.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you're home. I was starting to get worried." The pleasant smelling women said warmly, walking over and hugging her daughter. Seeing them next to each other you could see where Kagome got most of her features. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" She smiled at me with an odd glimmer in her eyes. "And what happened to your uniform? Please tell me I don't have to buy another one?" The smile vanished as she gave her daughter a stern look.

"Sorry Mama," Kagome mumbled out looking at the ground like a scolded pup. ,before she glanced up at me with a small smile and continued talking. " This is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha half brother. He kinda fell through the well with me after helping me take care of some demon trouble." She said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Kagome, I can't afford to keep buying you new uniforms, you've already destroyed twelve of them and we're not even halfway through the year. " The older woman said as her smile turned into a disappointed frown.

"Honestly, I wasn't the one who wanted to go to highschool in the first place. I told you I thought it would be too much to handle and it's not worth the money when I'm never there." The dark haired Miko said in a snippy matter of fact tone, her blue eyes however showed a mixture of sadness and nervousness.

"I told you Kagome, you don't know if you will be able to stay in the feudal era forever. You need to have a backup plan, and without high school you can't go to college and get a good job. And most respectable men don't want to marry an undereducated woman." The older woman said with a frustrated tone to her voice.

"Well then I guess i'm never getting married, I missed my midterms last week, I've failed out." Kagome stared at the ground refusing to make eye contact with anyone, while her voice had been strong and laced with anger, the overwhelming scent of saltwater gave away her true emotions. Seeing a couple small droplets of water fall to the ground below, I could feel the itch of my demon as he paced my mind in frustrated confusion. At this point the older woman walked over and embraced the crying girl.

"It's ok sweetie, we'll figure it all out. For now we'll just focus on your work in the feudal era and if all else fails you can take over the shrine. And know you can use the money I was saving for you schooling on supplies and any other necessities." She gave Kagome a gentle smile lifting her chin to look at her. "Just remember I love you no matter what. Now why don't we go find Sesshomaru here something to wear and I will wash his kosode for him." She turned giving me a small smile. "I think I have the perfect outfit for you, I just hope it will fit." She grabbed my hand trying to drag me down the corridor to another room.

"This Sesshomaru prefers his own clothing.And you need not waste time washing it, the thread is enchanted to self clean." I scoffed while pulling my hand free.

"You will have to change if you want to go shopping with me later." The Miko laughed while walking past me.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up and take a small nap, I'll be back down by dinner." She shouted from what looked like a small corridor or staircase. As soon as she was out of sight the kosode flew to the bottom, my beast growled lustfully in the depths of my mind as I walked forward picking it up and confirming my suspicions of the staircase.

"I'll go see if I can find those clothes for you If you want, feel free to look around we own all of the land on this mountain. I have a feeling you may find something interesting out there, once you get your senses back under control." The older woman walked off before I could respond.

Are all humans of the future this annoying? What does she mean getting our senses under control, they are always under our control. The beast growled still pacing.

You are actually incorrect. When we first came through, we were suffering from a sense overload. I've been using our yokai to dull down our normal senses. I corrected, and felt the pacing slowing down.

Perhaps, if we slowly release the hold we won't be overloaded with the information. He barked out, I could feel a light push as he slowly started to release the barrier I had put up. The scent of trees, water, and various foods came rushing in followed by multiple smells I couldn't put a name to. Then, it hit me, two very familiar scents. One smelled of the Western woods, acid, and a slight musk, the other of fur, pomegranate, and a slight edge of cinnamon . I ran out of the hut and towards the curious visitors who were obviously waiting for me. This should be interesting. The beast said with an amused laugh. I ran through the treetops about 50 yards from the odd hut when I spotted the two guests standing in a small clearing. The younger of the two was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, he wore tightly fitted black pants, and an odd green top that appears to have button running up it, with a piece of odd fabric looped around under the collar and tied in the front, looking almost like a noose.

"Are you sure this is going to work, I mean is there really any guarantee he will actually show up?" The young man snarked while looking up at the sky.

"He's already here, watching us from a tree slightly up wind to try and avoid detection." The elder of the two spoke. His white hair was tied back in a ribbon at the base of his neck, he also wore black pants that were only slightly looser fitted, and a odd collared top with noose like fabric, the only difference being his top was blue and he had a strange black short robe over it.

He looks much like father, but where is his crest and markings? The beast questioned couriusly.

One of our children must have mated with a human. I responded back.

Or you took my advice and finally made the Miko ours. He purred in the back of my mind sending images of the Miko in only my kosode flashing through my mind.

I believe there is actually another option. I thought back before jumping out of the tree. The older white haired male gave the other a knowing look before arching his brow challengingly at what appeared to be a young adult version of the miko's little fox kit. "This Sesshomaru assumes you are awaiting this one's presence." I stated waiting for one of them to speak up.

"Really, why did you ever refer to yourself that way, it's so irritating." The fox whined cocking his head to the side as if curious. The elder of the two twitched his lips in a mild version of amusement.

"This Sesshomaru would like for you to explain your presence near the Miko's home." I said when I realized they were going to speak in odd stilted sentences.

"Patience, there are some things this Sesshomaru cannot tell you, and what I am able to speak of must be worded carefully. The miko, is she with her mother?" he asked before scenting the air as if searching for my miko. The beast nearly purred in satisfaction at the verbal claim and I had to threaten it back into submission.

"This Sesshomaru thinks the miko is not your concern." I answered trying to silence my beast's protests.

"How are you not confused, can't either of you just speak normally?" The kit asked before slumping further down the tree.

"Mind your tone, kit, this Sesshomaru is lord of the Western lands, and you will be respectful." I growled while the future or maybe present version of this Sesshomaru...that Sesshomaru…

Thee Sesshomaru? My beast supplied. Or perhaps just an elder Sesshomaru watched on with an impassive face.

"Don't mind the kit, there are important matters to speak of, your entire future depends on what we discuss here today." The elder said his look turning more serious. "But first I'm sure you have questions for this Sesshomaru." He smirked at the obvious annoyance of the fox demon.

"This Sesshomaru, would like to know how you masked our markings?" I questioned, knowing demanding would get me nowhere.

"This Sesshomaru, learned how to manipulate our yokai so that we appear human." He responded smuggly, his tone and third person speaking grinding on my nerves.

Now you know how everyone else feels when you talk. The beast gloated in response to my thoughts.

"But, doing this uses an incredible amount of energy. So our little sorceress later made us talismans to conceal ourselves when needed." He continued, while pointing at the ring of the Western lord on his left hand. I looked over to see the young fox foundly holding a small silver inu pendant hanging from a leather strap on his neck.

"I will tell you as much as I can, but rest assured that any information that I leave out is for all our benefit. We do not wish to change to much." The elder said a tension showing in his shoulders. "First, I shall start with events you are already aware of, and a few you may have suspicions about." He sat down in the grass, motioning for me to do the same. The fox stayed in his spot next to the tree. Once we were both settled comfortably he continued, " As I'm sure you're aware, the situation between our Miko and Inuyasha is less than ideal." He sighed out and I nodded in response ignoring my demon's growl. "Tonight, you caught the first of a series of events that will bring you and Kagome much closer, but will also ultimately end in a one hundred and fifty year war. This war will destroy most of the Western and Eastern lands." The elder removed his ring revealing both his Inu markings and four deep smooth pink scars running along his lower jaw and throat, they were oddly similar to the ones currently healing on the Miko's shoulder.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't understand, we were obviously victorious, so why are you here?" I felt the demon becoming increasingly more agitated.

"This Sesshomaru's victory is not what matters; what matters is what happened to our Miko." He barked out his eyes turning a slight red before he continued. "When we returned through the well, Kagome found out Inuyasha had lied saying I attacked her and she was lying in order to protect everyone from this Sesshomaru. This ended in the Miko and kit traveling with Rin and I." His eyes glazing over and he looked completely lost in the memories.

"I refused for so long to believe the beast, but he was right from the beginning; the Miko was meant to be ours." The elder rolled the ring around in his hand before looking back at me; I nodded for him to continue. "Eventually, we had to join Inuyasha and his pack to defeat Naraku. The spider was easy enough.."

"You can't tell him that." The young fox interrupted, "Remember only information pertaining to mama, and the war. Nothing else or you may change too much." The brown haired fox snapped.

"This Sesshomaru knows the rules, little kit." The elder growled low glaring at the fox while he rolled his eyes in response.

"This Sesshomaru feels that the kit should show more respect to his elders." I scoffed watching as he started to turn red.

"This Sesshomaru agrees." The Elder responded still looking at the fox

"Seriously, can we please stop the This Sesshomaru crap! it's not only confusing, but really irritating.I thought you had stopped that over a century ago." The young fox protested again, loudly.

"This Sesshomaru finds it most amusing to irritate meddlesome little foxes. That Sesshomaru however…" The elder was cut off by the fox growling and throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well both Sesshomaru's are giving this SHIPPO a HEADACHE!" The fox said stressing his name and headache before darting off into the woods.

"May I continue, now that we can speak uninterrupted?" I nodded my head in response curious as to how his story would end. "We defeated the spider and I agreed to let the Miko's friends come join us in the Western lands to celebrate. To my great annoyance this included the half breed and his undead golem, but at the Miko's request I agreed to be civil. During the victory feast and in front of the Lord's of the other three lands, I announced my intentions for the Miko and she accepted. I skipped all the courtship rituals thinking that a human wouldn't understand and agreed we could have a human wedding before the mating." His eyes showed decades of grief, an almost hollow look as he fought to keep his expression blank.

"But you are still unmated." I interrupted my demon grumbling incoherently to himself.

"To this day, that is still one of my biggest regrets." He sighed and I was confused about which part he regretted. "She spent most of the night dancing and talking with the other Lords and Ladies, when we finally got a moment to ourselves I noticed the stench of anger and Inuyasha clung to her. She insisted that it was from them dancing and that she didn't know what I was talking about." He paused for a moment standing up and starting to pace, a breeze drifting by alerting us that the young fox was still close.

"A few days later I caught them in one of the corridors, Inuyasha was begging her to give him another chance, telling her how kikyo meant nothing. The Miko rejected him, and he slammed her into the wall. I was able to step in before it got further out of hand and I had him removed from the grounds. I should have just killed him then." The lines on the Elders face had become slightly jagged and his demeanor reminded me of my father's when his mate was being threatened.

"She would have never forgiven you, I should have spoke up sooner." The young fox said as he walked back into the clearing sitting at the base of a nearby tree.

"Spoke up sooner?" I questioned not liking the route this conversation was heading.

"I caught Inuyasha, hurting Kagome multiple times before you fell through the well. His demon had taken over each time and Kagome made me promise not to say anything, if I had spoken up sooner," the kit blinked away the tears starting to form in his eyes, "she might still be with us." Giving a low growl the elder walked over slapping the fox in the back of the head.

"What do you mean she would still be with you?" I growled out my demon snapping to the front of my mind.

"Sit down." My future self ordered causing me to growl, and him to sigh.

"Shippo witnessed most of the abuse before they started traveling with us, and after seeing what happened in the corridor he became worried. He tracked me down and informed me of what he had witnessed. That night we got into an argument, she was angry because I ordered her to never see Inuyasha again and told her that she wasn't allowed to leave the palace grounds without an escort. I was only trying to keep her safe but she's was so stubborn. She ran out of the palace during a storm, the rain made it hard to track her." He took in a deep breath, the tension in his shoulders increasing by the second. "Inuyasha found her first, she was badly injured and her clothes were completely destroyed. All sense went out of me and I just attacked, I noticed the smell of clay a moment before I saw the arrow. I didn't get to her fast enough, the arrow went through her chest. I was so distracted trying to revive her that Inuyasha and the undead woman escaped. They convinced the eastern wolves that I was the one who killed the Miko and we ended up at war for one hundred and fifty years." He looked at me with expectant eyes.

"And now you want me to change your past and in turn alter my future." I said a bit sceptical that the kami would allow such a thing.

They allowed us to travel through time. My beast purred.

"I want you to do what I couldn't," he responded looking at me intently, "trust your instincts, don't try to force your will on the Miko even if you're right, help her train, she has so much potential, but above everything else This Sesshomaru wants you to use the bond to your advantage." He put the ring back on his finger motioning for the fox to leave. "This is the last time you will see us." He said walking out of the clearing and into the trees.

"Remember, he's hurt her before, he will do it again." The kit said in an almost whisper before following after the Elder.

Inuyasha POV

I woke in the forest alone, Kagome and my bastard older brother nowhere to be seen as I pushed myself to my feet. I had to shake my head hard to try and clear my brain, ignoring the throbbing ache in the back of my skull from where the noble jerk had knocked me unconscious. Though I should probably be a little more grateful as he seemed to have knocked some sense back into me as I seemed to have the demon back under control. I grumbled to myself as I raced through the trees coming across my pack, with my bastard brother. "I'll kill you, you bastard!" I leaped out of the tree towards the annoying demon. I heard the metal clanging only seconds before feeling the hard golden staff slam into my face.

"What the hell was that for monk?" I shouted while briefly glancing over to see Kagome's tear streaked face.

"That was to teach you some manners, you shouldn't interrupted people's conversations. Just like you also shouldn't start a battle with your brother so close to the village." The monk responded while glaring at me.

"And what the hell is this we hear about you hurting Kagome?" The young demon Slayer asked standing slightly behind the monk. I looked around noticing that both kagome and Sesshomaru had disappeared. I took off following the trail of their scent into the hut. Looking around I saw Kagome's bag was gone,before storming back out of the hut.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" The lecherous monk demanded following behind me. I stopped short and opened my mouth to start explaining what had happened between Kagome and I but no sound came out. I snapped my mouth closed, taking a deep breath through my nose and made another attempt at an explanation, the words that came out shocked me.

"That stupid bastard, Sesshomaru, attacked the wench," Was what spilled from my lips, instead of the fact that she had threatened Kikyo and I had blacked out. "He's doing something to her, she thinks he's helping her." I looked up at the startled gasp as I tried to press my hand over my lips to stop the words from spilling out. It was like something was holding me in place so that I couldn't tell or show the others something was wrong.

"Why would Lord Sesshomaru hurt Kagome?" Sango asked puzzled, her eyes narrowing. "He has no reason to bother with us." Her normally calm expression flashing anger.

"He's using some type of sorcery to steal her away from us." The words clawed their way from my throat, nearly choking me before I could stop them.

"Inuyasha, we must go save her then." Miroku said picking up his staff. "She's our friend." I stopped, the scent trail ending at the bone eaters well, she let him follow her through. I felt a surge of white hot anger and everything flashed red for a moment.

"The wench made her choice when she ran off with the bastard" I snarled feeling my temper flare as I tried to fight both my anger at her leaving with him and whatever was forcing me to lie.

"You're lying!" Shippo cried out nailing me in the head with a rock.

"What would a useless little runt like you know?" I spat at the little kit as his eyes welled with tears. The nearly crushing wave of guilt that washed over me wasn't enough to make the apology in my mind form on my lips for the little kit.

"I can smell your lies and Kagome would never abandon me." Shippo growled looking over at the monk and the slayer for agreement. Sango seemed to agree with the kit, which was unsurprising, but the monk seemed unsure. Though I knew he would side with the slayer and the kit if he truly thought about the situation, but he was unlikely to allow the situation to get much worse. He was the most likely to catch on that something was wrong, but he didn't seem to be catching on, too busy running his eyes over the slayer woman to pay attention.

Sesshomaru POV

The kit's words echoed in my mind causing the demon to spring forward, I ran at full speed back to the Miko's hut scenting the air to locate her. I quickly opened the door and head up the staircase, stopping in front of a white door at the end of the hall. I could smell the Miko's sakura scent mixed with water, burning wax, and that peculiar smell I still couldn't place. I heard a soft humming as I opened the door. I was greeted on the other side by the Miko standing fully naked form getting ready to step into what I could only assume was a small bath.

My eyes raked over the girls body taking in every inch of her delicate skin, starting with her legs, stopping for a moment on her perfectly rounded back side, then continuing up her back stopping at the various bruises, scrapes and claw marks running along her upper body. The beast growled loudly as I stepped into the room quietly closing the door behind me. I walked over to the young Miko grabbing her wrist startling her and causing her to yelp.

"What the hell are you doing in here, you can't just walk in like this! This isn't feudal japan!" She shouted as I turned her around looking over the front of her body. My beast purring at the sight of her naked form, then growling with rage as my eyes scand over more bruises and healing cuts. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" The Miko shrieked slapping me across the face with her free hand. I felt the slight sting of her rikki on my check, and could hear the sparks as her powers flared up to meet mine.

"How long?" I demanded keeping my voice as calm as possible, as the beast continued to growl. I noticed the flash of confusion cross her face, mixing with the anger that was already there. "How long has he been hurting you?" I questioned again.

Kagome's POV

Sesshomaru's eyes turned a slight pink color and his aura began radiating with rage. "How long has he been hurting you?" He growled out his fangs glistening in the mix of candle and fluorescent lighting. I stood in shocked silence as the realization of what he was asking hit me.

"It's not what you think." I stammered out, reaching a slightly shaking hand up to rest on the Demon Lord's arm. "Something's wrong with him. It's not his fault." I whispered out knowing I sounded like a battered girlfriend, trying to make excuses for her boyfriend.

"How many times, Miko?" He growled out the red in his eyes darkening. His grip tightening on me not enough to hurt, but enough so I couldn't pull away. "Do not even think of lying to me, miko," Sesshomaru warned still gripping me.

"You aren't listening!" I cried out, my voice shooting up in pitch. "None of you will listen to me! Something is wrong with him, it has been since that undead creature came back." I said tugging on my arm so I could swipe at the hot angry tears welling in my eyes.

"That does not give him any right to harm you, miko. He was your pack leader, worse yet he intended you as a mate! He should be protecting you and his pack. I shouldn't be required to step in just because he has so little control." The inu lord said haughtily.

"Get out!" I hissed trying to hide the crack in my voice. Tears already starting to trail silently down my cheeks, no matter how much I fought to control my emotions.

"Miko? Why is your face leaking?" Sesshomaru asked the red in his eyes flickering away for a moment. "You must not do that!" He warned dropping my arm and backpedaling quickly.

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do!" I warned still trying to fight back the frustrated tears.

"Are you hurt?" He demanded gruffly. "Why are you doing this, little sorceress? It was not my intent to harm you." He said almost whimpering as his back pressed against the door.

"I'm pissed off! God, why are all men such idiots!" I shouted turning my back to him.

"I shall be going now little sorceress." He muttered and all but fled the room. I walked over to the door closing it behind him, before turning to my now lukewarm bath, allowing the tears to flow freely.

Sesshomaru POV

We should go comfort her! My demon demanded as we sat in a tree outside listening to the Miko cry and mumble about Inuyasha, and the idiocy of the male race. We are the reason she is so upset! I snapped, watching as poison started dripping on the tree limb under me.

So perhaps we should apologize. The demon attempted to reason. In the distance I heard the soft splash as the Miko got into her bath, and a door opening a little ways below me. This Sesshomaru does not apologize! I growled back before jumping out of the tree and landing in front of the young boy watching him jump slightly before looking up at me with the same defiant glint in his eyes as his sister.

"Can you tell This Sesshomaru how the well works?" I questioned the young man, smelling the air to make sure we were in fact alone.

"Not really, I don't even think Kagome fully understands it. Honestly, she would still probably know more about it than I do." He answered giving me a cautious look. "Can I ask you something, without you taking offense?" He questioned me his stance becoming more nervous, while he attempted to stand straighter to make himself look bigger. The beast chuckled in the back of my mind at his actions.

"You may ask This Sesshomaru whatever you please." I replied, smirking slightly.

Why give him hope if you have no intention of answering? The dog grumbled at me from the back of my mind. I never said if I would or would not answer him. I responded before blocking out the beast so I could listen to the boy.

"Is Kagome ok, is she being hurt? And if she is who's hurting her?" He quickly spewed out the words before taking a deep breath and looking up at me.

"What is causing you these concerns?" I asked trying to judge how much information to give him. He looked at me in slight shock obviously not expecting the return question.

"I heard my mother talking with someone, and they were concerned for Kagome. The man she was speaking with said Inuyasha was hurting her. I'm not stupid, I know that she's in danger from Naraku and other demons, I know what her being a Miko means, and I know that in your time a lot of men found it acceptable to beat their wives. It's just she's my sister and here that isn't ok, besides he promised to protect her." He rambled out then looked at me with sad but determined eyes. I let out a small sigh before noticing the light scent of Sakura blossoms drifting through an open upstairs window .

"Walk with me." I said heading far enough that others wouldn't hear us. "Your concerns are valid; from what I'm aware. Inuyasha has been having trouble controlling himself and has injured the miko." I watch the expression on his face turn from one of concern to anger. "But most demons from my time do not agree with harming our mates and would never do so, what Inuyasha is doing is against our ways." I growled out slightly feeling the demons anger in the back of my mind.

"You're going to keep her safe?" He asked looking up at me.

"I will try to. I can not make any promises, not with how stubborn the Miko is but This Sesshomaru shall try." I responded before continuing. "Do you know if the well only works for the Miko, if This Sesshomaru where to go back would he be able to return without her accompanying me?" I questioned hoping the young boy could at least answer that much.

"I think you should be able to, I mean Inuyasha comes and goes as he pleases and I was able to go through the well once without Kagome." He looked at the well house with a serious face before continuing. "I think it's whoever the well deems worthy, since it's already let you through once I think you should be ok." He answered with a small smile.

Kagome POV

The white rice paper wrapping was the first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to stay in my bed and sleep but apparently someone had gone through the trouble of sneaking in to leave this. Based on the thin piece of leather holding the wrapping together I had a good idea who. As I went to unwrap the gift I noticed the piece of leather had a small pendant shaped like a dog, I carefully untied it and sat it on my nightstand. Once unwrapped I found that the package contained a silver hair comb, it had a rather large blood red gem with glimmering silver crescent moons on either side of it, the edges of the moons looked sharp enough to cut someone. It was very pretty but also a bit flashy compared to what I normally wear.

Under it was a black obi with a red ribbon and matching layered kimono, not unlike the ones worn by noblewoman in the feudal era, the only difference being that this one only had two layers to it. The bottom layer appeared to be made of plain black silk, but upon closer look you could see small inu-yokai embroidered into the fabric in a matching black thread. In contrast the top kimono was made with a pure white silk and had red trim that matched Sesshomaru's, on the back was a giant red embroidered crest of the Western lands.

I picked up both the kimonos and the hair comb, flinging my door open to see that lord fluffy was already standing in the hallway outside it.

"I see you got my gift." He stated in his normal emotionless tone but his eyes had a mischievous glint to them, with the smallest sparkle of what I could only assume was hope. I threw the kimonos at him, watching them land at his feet, as he continued to stare at me unphased.

"I do not accept this as an apology, I swear your as big of a baka as you stupid brother is." I shouted throwing the hair comb at him, the edge of one of the moons cutting his forehead.

"Oh kami, please don't let this demon murder us in our sleep, my granddaughter doesn't understand how disrespectful she is being." My grandfather pleaded from further down the hallway.

"Stay out of it…." My words were cut off when Sesshomaru gently slammed me into the wall.

"Miko, that gift was not meant as an apology. This Sesshomaru does not apologize unless he has done something wrong." He responded pinning me against the wall so that I couldn't get away. I watched as his eyes ran up and down my body stopping at the bottom hem of my light blue midriff top before he lightly growled out, "what exactly are you wearing?"

"These are my pajamas," I responded placing my hand on his chest and trying to push him out of my way, "Now, will you kindly leave me alone." I huffed my pushing having no effect on the well sculpted body in front of me.

"I can see your stomach." He responded his normal emotionless look still on his face, but his eyes had a small heat to them. "You will change into the kimono I've gifted you and meet me outside by the sacred tree." He ordered me with a look daring me to defy him.

"And if I don't?" I questioned, my tone defiant while glaring back at his icy look. A strange swirl of emotions hiding in his amber eyes, while the rest of his face stayed it's normal emotionless mask.

He leaned in closer to my ear before whispering, low enough for only me to hear."You will submit to me or I will drag you into your Chambers and dress you myself, we both know I have no qualms about seeing you naked!" As soon as the words left his mouth his emotionless facade melted away to show regret and sadness, before he spoke again clearly. "Miko, please just humor me on this one thing, then I will explain my actions last night and also I will explain why the gifts are so important." He moved quickly away from me and headed down the stairs.

Sesshomaru POV

The smell of fear mixed with arousal radiating from the young woman was too much for me to handle, I had to flee out of the hut before my baser instincts took over. You came off too harsh and scared her, but she also seemed to really like the idea of you helping her dress. The demon purred at me.

"Lord Sesshomaru, good morning. Would you like some tea?" The older woman glanced at me, handing me one of the two cups she was carrying. She smiled up at me softly before letting out a small sigh, "How were your visitors last night?" She asked looking off towards the house. I looked at her raising an eyebrow and chuckled.

"How much did they inform you of?" I looked at her waiting for a response as she continued to give me the same sad smile, her eyes looking like a much wiser version of the miko's.

"They told me enough to know what Inuyasha is doing to my daughter, what you will eventually become to her, and what may eventually happen to her. But they also told me there plan to change the past and based on your actions today I have hope that your on the right path." She let out a sigh then looked back at me with tears in her eyes. "When Kagome was young, her father would bring her here to see her grandparents and go for a hike in the woods. She used to love it, until his death after that she refused to ever go back into the woods." I waited for her to continue to see if there was any point behind her story. "A couple weeks before his death, my husband took kagome on one of their normal hikes. Except this time they came home early and he was quite shaken up, he said all was fine and I completely forgot about it. That is until kagome went to bed and he finally told me what he had found." At this point the older woman looked up at me and the scent of sadness and fear came off of her in waves. "We thought it was a sick prank, but the next day we were able to go through the old records from when the shrine was first built, then we thought it was just a very strange coincidence." She pulled a folded piece of parchment from her pocket handing it to me.

I unfolded it realizing it was a old map of the forest and shrine grounds, on it was two red circles. "What exactly did you find?" I growled out not liking the stench coming from the woman.

"Take her to the first one, it will help her understand. The second one is a gift for both of you to enjoy." She said before turning her attention to the house where the young Miko was now stepping outside. "Oh Kagome you look beautiful." She walked over to the young woman giving her a hug.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru agrees, you look lovely." I stated bowing slightly before looking her over. "I was worried you might have trouble tying the kimono but I see you did not."

"It was a little difficult, but I was able to figure it out. Once I realized the bottom was meant to be parted to show the under kimono." She responded softly, the scent of anger having faded from her but the small glint still dancing across her blue eyes.

Her hair was up in a bun with the comb holding it together, She looks like a proper alpha. The beast purred from the back of my mind. "Little Sorceress, shall we take a walk?" I asked offering her my arm and leading the way towards the forest. Once past the tree line she let go of my arm and stopped walking.

"Don't think that this means I'm no longer mad at you." She warned glaring at me with no real sign of anger on her face. "What you did last night was unexceptable, there is no excuse to barge in on a lady when she's bathing, and then to invade my privacy even further by sneaking into my room." She continued to stare me down and I realized she was not going to make this easy.

"Little sorceress, I've already told you I will not apologize when I did nothing wrong. But since you are so upset about it still, I will say I am sorry for not announcing myself first last night so that you could properly cover. " I scoffed out while she continued to glare at me. "Now let us continue our walk, and I will explain last night and the gifts to you." I said as I started walking but stopped a few seconds later when I noticed the stubborn girl still wasn't following. "What is it now Miko?" I asked turning to face the young girl, not expecting the sight of her pulling on a broken bit of tree root trying to unhook the bottom of her kimono. Chuckling lightly I walked over and freed her, but my chuckle turned into full laughter when she flew forward with her own momentum and landed face first in a bush.

"It's not funny!" She shouted as I lifted her up setting her back on her own two feet. She tilted her head slightly giving me a odd but happy look.

"What is it miko?" She smiled up at me and started laughing.

"I just realized I've never heard you laugh, or seen you smile until now." she responded, "It makes you seem much more human." I growled slightly and then turned to start walking again.

"You promised me an explanation." The Miko said catching up with me and lightly setting her hand on my arm.

"I did."

"So are you going to tell me?" She asked in a tone that I thought only Rin could make. It was a combination of a high pitched whine and a stern annoyed.

"It appears This Sesshomaru is still alive." I stated matter of factly, watching as the miko's expression changed from that of annoyance to confusion.

"Well obviously you're alive, you're standing here talking to me." She continued walking next to me and started muttering under her breath.

"What was that Little Sorceress?" I pretended not to have heard every threat she just stated.

"You heard me, I said you're lucky to be alive, and not have an arrow sticking out of you after last night." She responded, still glaring at me.

"The Sesshomaru I was referring to is not the one standing in front of you." She looked at me with confusion written all over her face before it changed to that of realization.

"I've been wondering if any of you are alive in my time. How old did you look? What was it like to meet yourself? How have you guys kept your auras hidden from me? Was inuyasha with him?" I felt a low growl slip out at her last question and watched as she bit her lip and broke eye contact with me.

You've upset her again. The beasts annoyed tone roared through my mind.

I have done no such thing, that growl was from you. I responded to the beast before quickly blocking him out.

"I looked to be middle aged, no longer young but also not old. It was a very strange encounter, one that has made me understand why some people find me difficult to be around." The Miko chuckled at the last statement before letting me continue. "As for the auras I'm not fully certain, but they explained it involved a talisman created by you." I answered all but her last question and watched as her eyes returned to mine and she lightly smiled.

"You said they but you didn't answer my last question, that means either he was with that Sesshomaru or someone else was." Her eyes reflected a sadness that I didn't understand.

"There was someone else with him but it was not the hanyou. It was the kit, of course I guess he's no longer a kit he's a young man." I replied as we started walking again. "They came to give us a warning of what the future holds." I continued talking so she couldn't interrupt. "After we return through the well, you and your pack have a falling out. Due to this, you and the kit join Ren and me. We end up setting up base at the Western palace while we hunt for clues to find the last few jewel shards, during this time you and I become rather close and form a relationship of sorts. After Naraku's defeat we invite Inuyasha and the others to celebrate in the Western lands." I pause as the Miko stopped walking. Her eyes are filled with tears and she's looking past me at what appears to be a very old, but recently cleaned burial stone. As I looked closer I saw why the Miko was so distraught, written on the stone was:

Kagome

Miko

Protector of the shikon no tama

Defeater of Naraku

Mother of shippo

I felt my stomach sink as I turned to look back at the young miko. "Kagome, are you…"


	3. Chapter 3

Note: So I have relized when copying from my document to here, it is not keeping the bold and ittalics. I will eventualy go through and fixs this but it will probably be a while. If you want to read it with the correct formating for those parts please head over to my AO3 profile. the AO3 profile also tends to be updated more offten. /works/15386244/chapters/35707506

"I'm fine." She interrupted, her body language and the smell of anger, fear, and sadness saying something much different. "I always knew this was a possibility," she continued before I could speak. " I knew that in the end Naraku could kill me. I'm just happy knowing that I took him with me." She gave a small fake smile, trying to fight back the tears pooling in her eyes.

"It wasn't Naraku who murdered you!" My head snapped up turning to look at the mannerless wolf stepping out of the bushes.

"It was that filthy mutt and his clay doll! He murders you and we ended up being lied to and trapped in a war against Lord Stick-Up-His-Ass over there," he continued on his rant while pointing at me, I arched a brow but started paying more attention to the strong scent of tears and the quite whimpers coming from the Miko. "I lost Ayame, and three of our pups! And I was one of the lucky ones. " At this point the miko's quite whimpers turned into full cries. We should comfort her. I stepped closer then hesitated, I'm not sure what to do. I thought back.

The wolf's shoulders sagged and he stepped closer to the hysterical miko. "Kagome, I didn't mean to, my goal wasn't to…." He continued to move forward with his arms outstretched. "I didn't want to upset you Kag I just.." he continued as his hand touched her shoulder. The beast roared with anger and everything blurred for a moment. When I regained focus the wolf was backed against the burial stone, the tip of my blade lightly pressed against his throat. "Leave! Before I gut you for touching my Miko." The wolf glanced once more at the still crying girl before fleeing back into the woods.

"It's...all...my...fault…" The sobbing girl gasped out, her arms wrapped around herself as she sat and slightly rocked herself back and forth on the ground. "So... many... innocents…" she continued as I walked over lifting the young girl into my arms before sitting down and placing her gently in my lap.

Kagome POV

My head spun, chest feeling like it was on fire, as Koga's words cut through my heart like a knife. Everything grew silent and Koga's voice became a soft hum in the background of my mind. Inuyasha and Kikyo killed me, I failed to save him, I failed to save all of them. I felt my stomach lurch forward and bit my lip while trying to keep from vomiting. Somewhere in the distance I could hear a faint growl and my mind registered that Sesshomaru had pulled his sword on Koga. I wanted to shout at them to stop but the next time my eyes focused Koga had already left.

I felt a strong arm wrap around me, lifting me off the ground before setting me back down. This time however, I was no longer in the dirt instead I was sitting on the yokai's lap, his strong arm wrapped around me as he nuzzled against my neck.

"Shhh, calm yourself Little Sorceress, I will fix this." The demon lord continued whispering in my ear while running his fingers through my hair.

"I would rather die at Naraku's hands then have this future." I whimpered, feeling the lord tense up behind me, tightening his grasp on my body.

"Do not say such things." His cool tone hissed in my ear as he continued to nuzzle the crook of my neck.

"But it's true." He growled lightly at my words. "It would be so much better than this." I responded softly, before continuing. "It would be better than causing my best friend to go insane, and so many innocent people to die." He stopped nuzzling and moved me so that I was facing him. The whites of his eyes turning a pale red causing the heat radiating from the golden irises to intensify.

"Miko, stop talking like this. We can…"

"No, this is the only way I can be completely sure, and this way I can take him with me making sure no one else will be hurt." I stood up starting to pace in front of the grave marker, my mind running through every possible way to kill Naraku, while insuring my own death.

"Kagome, you are trying my patience. Now sit down!" The Inu commanded and I stopped pacing, looking over I saw his irises had turned a deep blue and the whites of his eyes were now blood red, the stripes on his cheeks had become jagged, and the white fur pelt he wore was standing up in the back like a tail. I felt a momentary spike of fear, mixed with a odd tingle of excitement.

"Children end up murdered because of me! You bakas start a fucking war in the name of avenging my death! Everyone I care about suffers, and the gods only knows how many innocent people…" I was cut off mid-shout when the large demon grabbed me from behind, growling low in my ear.

"Do you wish for death so badly, Miko? If you do, this Sesshomaru will assist you. Of course, the young kit will yet again be orphaned, your friends will believe you've abandoned them, and your family will grieve you never knowing if you lived or died." His voice was tense as he spoke, his grip on me tight almost as if he was afraid to let go.

"That's not the point; I want my death to mean something, I want to take Naraku with me." I replied no longer shouting but still trying to get my point across. "I want to save everyone." I whispered, but the low growl in my ear informed me he had heard every word. I felt his sharp fangs scrape across the skin between my shoulder and neck, before he bit down while still growling. I felt the light pressure against my skin letting out a surprised gasp. Then just as quickly as he had appeared he was gone, standing several feet away, with his head down hair veiling his face. I stared at him for a moment before realizing my mouth was hanging open. "What the hell was that?" I gasped out. "I'm not some chew toy!" He gave a low growl in response still refusing to look up.

"If you weren't such a stubborn wench, I wouldn't need to reign you back in." He grumbled still pointedly looking away. "As for the biting, it's simply instinct Miko."

"Don't call me wench, dog it's annoying enough when Inuyasha does it and what do you mean instinct? I thought you were a fine noble lord, not a rabid mutt." I huffed out, placing my hands on my hips as I stared challengingly at him. His head finally moved, his red-tinged golden eyes locking with mine and capturing me in there depths.

"There is no need to be disrespectful, Miko, I'm sure your pack have at least informed you of yokai mating habits." Eyes darting to the side before settling on me again, clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

"Inuyasha and I talked about marriage, but I never heard him refer to it as mating." I looked off to the side thinking of all the past conversations we had trying to remember if the word ever came up.

"I don't know why I expected the hanyou to be able to handle the responsibility of a pack." He gave an exasperated sigh. "No Miko, marriage is a human custom, marriage can end. Mating is for eternity, a literal 'until death do us part'." He answered, his expression caught between amused and annoyed. Before I could ask any questions he turned and started walking.

"Where are you going? I wasn't done talking to you!" I stumbled after the lord in a failed attempt to catch him.

"Your mother set up a surprise for us, and based on the scent it involves some form of food. I would rather not have this conversation while hungry. Besides I'm sure you worked up an appetite, with all your emotional instability." He urged and continued walking along a makeshift path, towards what appeared to be a clearing.

Sesshomaru POV

I continued to lead the way to the secondary location, surprised by the miko's lack of verbal protest. I had to glance back over my shoulder several times to ensure she was still following as she picked her way delicately over the uneven ground. I paused to watch her progress, ready to offer assistance if she needed it, considering her usual mode of travel was recklessly stomping over anything in her path. I carefully scanned the area, inspecting for danger as we came into view of a picnic set up by the the young woman's mother. The wolf's scent was in the area as well, but wasn't strong enough to signify that he was still nearby. "Come along, Little Sorceress, it would be rude to waste your mother's efforts." I said motioning for her to proceed into the clearing and choose her seat.

"I'm not going to let the conversation go just because you're trying to distract me, Lord Fluffy." She muttered and flopped down in the least graceful manner I had ever seen.

"Fluffy?" I asked regarding her skeptically, with an arched brow.

"That slipped." She muttered, sulking as she slowly unpacked the meal. "Besides, it's Koga's fault anyways."

"How exactly is the wolf involved?" I stared down at the young miko, waiting for an answer. "And you will not be getting out of an explanation, Little Sorceress." I warned, watching her cheeks flush as she broke eye contact. She chose to take a large bite, rather than answering, chewing slowly as she continued to unpack the rest of our meal. The exasperated sigh wasn't meant to slip past my lips, but she seemed to hear it anyways.

"Ooh, plum wine!" She commented cheerfully lifting the bottle, with a small tag attached. "Its from Koga." She answered cheerfully.

"I am still waiting for an answer, Kagome." I growled out, getting frustrated with her continuous subject changes.

"You actually know my name!" She gasped out, a fake look of surprise on her face.

"She's mocking us." The yokai gave a half hearted growl before laughing, "I dont think anyones ever been brave enough to mock us." He purred.

"Perhaps don't sound so proud of that fact." I grumbled back. "I would hope I was aware of our name by this point, Miko, otherwise it would make you being my intended mate extremely awkward." I gave the young female a pointed look.

"What do you mean intended mate?" She questioned, a look of shock on her face. " I think it's time you finish your explanation." The miko looked at me with a curious expression.

"I tried explaining this to you earlier, miko. Perhaps, you should explain the unflattering nickname first." I smirked, tilting my head slightly to the side while arching a brow at the once again blushing girl. As quickly as the blush appeared it was replaced by a much more determined, and slightly frustrated glare.

"We were drunk, ok, that's really all there is to it." She quickly blurted out.

"Should I be concerned about your relationship with the wolf, Miko. He does seem to spend a lot of time following you around." I asked watching her face closely. "And he does seem to be leaving you gifts." The look of utter disgust that flashed across her face gave me all the answers I needed.

"He's like a brother, and he's in love with Ayumi."

"If the wolf is in love with another, how does he find it appropriate to become intoxicated with a pure young maiden that is not his intended?" My voice holding more of a growl then I had intended.

" Koga and Ayumi got into a fight and he needed relationship advice. The baka knew Inuyasha and I had been fighting as well, neither of us wanted to drink alone." she stammered out still blushing. "Besides, he's not speaking to me anymore. That same night we got into a fight and I haven't heard from him since." Her expression changed to that of pure sadness, her scent souring slightly.

"The wolf is very important to you?" I asked, not wanting to inquire about the argument and risk upsetting her more.

"He's my best friend, or at least he's become that over the last little while. He's been there since before things with Inuyasha started becoming so strained." She answered looking at the bottle of wine again. "But, I said some pretty nasty things to him the last time we spoke. Until today I was sure he would never speak to me again." She let out a long sigh and then continued. "It's your turn, what do you mean intended mate, and why is it different than marriage?" She opened the wine taking a rather large sip before handing the bottle to me. The strong scent of fermented plums invaded my nostrils.

"This is demon wine." I glanced at the Miko seeing the slight flush starting on her cheeks.

"The wolf tribe makes it." I took a sip as she spoke, before resealing the bottle and setting it out of the young woman's reach.

"I find it unsettling that anyone of his status, even if they are a wolf, would allow a human to partake of demon wine. The risks alone are nearly incomprehensible." I grimaced at the thoughts, moving the bottle closer to my side, insuring she couldn't reach it. I heard a small giggle looking back at the young woman.

"It's funny you think I'm such a lightweight or that Koga willingly let me drink demon wine, but I would never get drunk when your supposed to be explaining mating." She continued to giggle passing me a small bento box. As our eyes met I noticed the flush that crossed her cheeks moments ago was gone, the stench of alcohol barely noticeable on her.

"Little sorceress, how are you not intoxicated?" I looked at her intrigued to know the answer.

"Nope, you're not changing the subject! I want to know, how is mating different than marriage, and why do you keep saying I'm your intended mate?" Her striking blue orbs felt as if they were peering, deep into my soul, causing my demon to purr with desire.

"I was not trying to change the subject, Little sorceress. I was merely considering the best way to broach the subject, normally, this is a subject explained by the female's family or a demoness." I diverted my eyes, looking at the soft white clouds almost wishing for rain. "Mating is…" I sighed looking for the right words while trying to make eye contact. "Complicated?"

"Wow, what a male thing to say. It's complicated, seriously, that's the best you can do?" She challenged.

"Kagome!" I made eye contact, "This conversation would go smoother, if you would allow me to do the talking." I felt my demon stirring. "Mating for a demon, especially a Inuyokai, is much more intense. It is not that we do not believe in separation, it is more that with a true mating, separation is impossible. A human marriage can end, but for demons a mating is until death." Her blue eyes narrowed with confusion. "Mating creates a bond between two souls, it allows both parties to share emotions and creates a solid connection with which the foundation of the relationship is supported. In a proper mating this connection would make it impossible for either party to lie, deceive, or stray from the other. It also allows us to tell when our mate is in danger, and in some cases links the souls on an even deeper level." I watched as multiple emotions flashed across the Miko's face, but she remained silent. "Now would be the time, if you have any questions, Miko."

"I thought you wanted me to be quite?" The young woman all but growled out.

"Little Sorceress." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, attempting to recall how I thought this was a good idea.

"So, what do you mean by a proper mating, and soul bonding, how do we feel each other's emotions, and what would be a deeper bond then that?" She blurted out all of her questions at once but the look of embarrassment in her eyes told me she was still holding back.

"What's your other question miko?" I smirked as her cheeks turned a vibrant red, and she avoided all eye contact.

"Umm, well, when you're talking about mating…." She looked up at the sky as her cheeks turned brighter than I thought possible, "You're actually talking about sex right?" She blurted out the last part looking at the ground in front of her.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. However, it isn't that simple, Little Sorceress. The act of consummation itself isn't what creates the bond, it is simply a factor in the intended outcome." I smirked lifting her chin so our eyes met once again, noticing the embarrassment had started to fade, being replaced with disappointment. "That does not mean I am not looking forward to that part." I purred out enjoying the slight pink that yet again graced her cheeks. "As for your other questions, a proper mating happens when two people are both physically attracted and emotionally connected to each other. My parents are a good example of this, they mated strictly out of convenience, with no emotional connection before hand and this caused their bond to be weak. "My father could not sense my mothers danger or fear unless she was near death. My mother was in the dark about his Infidelity with Lady Izayoi until she was right in front of her, reeking of my father's bed." I sighed as the miko nodded her understanding. "I'm sure had Lady Izayoi been a demoness and able to properly mate my father they would have become soul bound." I felt a small stab of grief at the thought of my fathers misfortunes. I sighed pushing the thoughts from my mind before continuing with my explanation. Soul bonding is rare, it only happens when the mated pair is completely compatible, both must be strong of body and mind, they can have no doubts before the mating, and their demons must completely accept each other. At that point the bonded pair becomes one, they feel each other's concerns and emotions. When one is happy so is the other. However, their disagreements can be much more intense due to feeding off each other's emotions. Not only are they able to sense when their partner is in danger; they can track their exact location, and in some cases know what their injuries are before they see them. Although, you must remember, all of this is second hand knowledge. Soul bounding does not happen very often and most mated demons keep the more intimate details to themselves." The Miko gave me a wary smile, a pale pink ring forming around her irises.

"You said if she was a demon, so I'm guessing only two demons can create a soul bond?" She questioned, the scent of sadness settling on her skin before she continued, "And what did you mean by if they could have mated?" The look of pure curiosity crossed her face and before I could question myself I started talking.

"I haven't shared this story with anyone, not even Inuyasa. By demon law my mother had the option to challenge and kill Izayoi, however she chose to be dishonorable. That is a story for another time, we are getting off topic." I raised an eyebrow.

"You still haven't answered how we will feel each other's emotions?" The miko's voice had a slight lust to it that stirred a need deep within me.

"It is possible that we may feel each other's emotions, it depends on the strength of the connection before mating, so it is different for each pair. I do believe we will at least be able to feel each other's stronger emotions, like sadness and anger, I'm also positive we will be able to tell if the other is in danger. You must understand, this mating could be dangerous, there has never been a documented mating like this one, I'm not sure what will happen." The Miko looked at me with confused eyes but waited for me to continue. "The first possible danger is, in a human demon mating it ties the life spans together, so you will live the same life span as a demon but if one of us dies the other one will perish not soon after." I waited for this information to settle in.

"So if I were to mate a demon, I could live in the past and still get to see my family again?" Her wide eyes sparkled with hope, and the strong scent of sakura and vanilla bean settled around her.

"Yes, so long as neither of us dies." I relaxed a bit at the aroma coming from the happy Miko. Waiting for of my words to sink in, and the subsequent questions I knew would follow. Using this time to take another sip of wine and eat some of the omlet.

"What did you mean by a mating like this has never happened before? I know demons and humans mate all the time, and why did you say first danger, what's the others?" My beast purred at her quick observations, while I quickly swallowed the bite of omelet.

"You are correct, humans and demons mate all the time, but a Taiyokai and a Miko have not. As far as I'm aware there has never been a Miko who willingly mated a demon. That is what leads us to our second danger, we are natural enemies. When the mating bond is established I will transfer some of my yokai into you, some humans have been known to die during this. With you being a Miko it could mean that the yokai will destroy your body. The other option is your reiki will attack and purify me." I sighed. "Or it could work just like a normal human and demon mating." I gave her a small smirk waiting for her to respond.

"We could kill each other!" She screeched her eyes growing wide and the light pink circle returning . "Why would you even want to risk that? Especially for someone you don't even like, I could never ask you too." I could hear her increasing heart rate and smell the salt from her tears before they could even form. The strong aroma of a winter storm mixed with the salty scent invaded my senses.

"Why, must she always work herself up." The Inu beast growled out in slight annoyance.

"Little sorceress, I do not dislike you. it is, rather the opposite, my demon has been wanting to court you." I sighed, reaching a hand out and brushing a tear from her cheek.

"Tell her how we've been following her for the last two moons because you refused to accept she is our chosen." The beast purred happily at my annoyance.

"After speaking with my future self, and learning you would be lost to me, I decided it would be better to put aside my concerns and start the courting process." I lifted her chin, seeing defeat dance across her eyes.

"Why would you want me? I'm friends with Inuyasha, and you never seemed to have cared about my safety in the past, hell you nearly killed me the first time we met." She continued to try and avoid eye contact.

"You are strong, powerful, and not afraid to stand up for your beliefs, Little Sorceress. You have all the makings of a proper alpha female and you have never feared me, I've known since our first meeting that my demon wanted you. If i had truly wanted to kill you that day I wouldn't have attempted it while you were holding tessaiga's sheath. " The scent of Sakura flooded my senses causing me to lose focus long enough for the Miko to grab my face and plant a small chaste kiss before quickly moving back to her spot, taking a large swig out of the wine bottle she had just stolen from my side. My beast roared with desire, and I resisted the urge to pull the girl in for another, much rougher kiss.

"Miko, was that your first kiss?" I could hear the crack of my demons voice breaking through as I spoke.

"It's the first one I've given of my own free will and with no risk of death." She gave a playful smile and I decided it best not to ask. "I'm not mating you right away, I want to spend time getting to know each other first." She blushed at me taking a another sip.

"We must court first Miko, that is why I gifted you Izayoi's kimono and mother's hair comb, both of which were courting gifts from my father. They are gifts to declare my intention, and by accepting them you have accepted my offer." Her wide blue orbs stared up at me in shocked awe.

"These belonged to Izayoi and your mother. Why would you give something so important to me?" She took another large gulp, then pouted as I removed the bottle from her hand, realizing she had drank a quarter of it to herself.

"Surely, Kagome you do not need anymore of this." I glared pointedly at the obstinate girl, challenging her to defy me. When she offered no protest I continued. "I wanted the gifts to have more meaning and use then just that of pretty clothing." I quickly stood up grabbing the Miko and sitting back down with her now placed in my lap. I gently removed the comb watching her long ebony hair fall out of it's bun and around her shoulders. "My father presented this comb to my mother upon their first meeting. He had the edges of the moons sharpened to a point that they can easily be used to cut through a grown man's jugular." I held the comb out in front of us pointing out the sharpened blades. "The tips of the comb are also sharpened and capable of holding poison, of course that's something my mother added to it later." I pointed at the small grooves in the teeth that still held slight green staining.

"I threw that at your head! I am so sorry, if I knew it was a weapon I never would have…." She started rambling and I could smell the stench of anxiety wafting off of her body and interrupted her before she could continue to fret.

"Little sorceress, if I had been in any real danger I would have moved. Besides that attitude and defiance is part of why my beast and I are so drawn to you." I raked my fingers through her hair pulling her close, feeling her body relax as her sweet sakura scent came back. "The kimono was gifted to Lady Izayoi when she agreed to join my father in the western lands as his,for lack of a better word, consort." I gently grabbed her hand turning it palm up, carefully folding back the kimono sleeve to reveal a silver and purple crescent moon embroidered in it. "Because my father was already mated, he couldn't give Izayoi a proper scent marking, so he had this Mark embroidered into most of her clothing. It's made with a strand of his hair so that any demon who came close knew she was his." the Miko turned to the side so we were face to face with each other.

"What do you mean scent mark?" She questioned her delicate features showing a ting of concern.

"When yokai mate, we mark each other, so that anyone approaching can smell the change in scent." The Miko looked horrified.

"If this is about marking your territory, I'm out, there is no way I'm getting into anything that involves peeing on one another." I felt my own expression twist into confused disgust.

"Why would you think….perhaps it's best that I do not know what brought about that thought process." I admitted shuddering.

"I mean, no offense, but you are a INU yokai….."

"Biting, Little Sorceress, I was referring to biting. I am not some un-civilized animal." I scoffed out, sensing my demons mortification at the thought. "I am not that kind of dog." He grumbled, before descending into utter silence. "We mark each other by biting, breaking the skin and forcing some of our yokai through. This causes our scents to permanently attach to the the other and seals our bond." I looked into the girls face as realization dawned on her. "The markings are done in sets of three, the first one is given when you agree to the courting, this marking is not permanent, if you should decide that the relationship isn't right the mark will fade over time. This mark however does start the bonding process and will allow me to sense if you're in danger, it will also give us the capability to feel each other's base emotions." The girl shuttered slightly as I ran my thumb in light circles over her wrist.

"So if I agree, you will mark me today, before we leave here?" She questioned as a small smile played across my lips.

"Oh little sorceress you don't understand, you have agreed by accepting my gifts. I am merely explaining this for your convenience, one way or another you will be marked today." I pulled her back against me, using my mokomoko to hold her in place, still drawing circles around her wrist, while my demon chuckled softly.

"Excuse me, but you forced me to accept the gifts and I'm not agreeing to anything until I know what the other two markings intail." she snapped out her reiki flaring slightly as a light cinnamon scent joined her natural sakura. I could feel small Sparks where my thumb touched her skin.

"We should just mark her now!" The threatening growl forced me to focus on containing the beast.

"Kagome, if you allow me to finish speaking I will explain all of it shortly. But do know that you will not be going back through the bone eaters well without a courting mark! It is the one way I can ensure your safety." I barked out, then continued before she could offer any other argument. "The second mark is given on the day we agree to mate. This mark will strengthen the bond that is already in place, it will allow us to know when the other is nearby, along with the base emotions we will start to get a sense of more complex feelings, such as lust, anxiety, despair, and such. The first two marks get us ready for the mating bond, so our senses don't overload. The third mark is the mating mark, this one will link our souls and bind us to each other until death, we will feel the majority of each other's emotions, sense when the other is lying, and know the moment the other one is in peril." I paused waiting for her response.

"So the first mark isn't permanent, but will allow you to know if Inuyasha is harming me?" She questioned relaxing against my body.

"Yes, and should you decide that you don't wish to follow through with the rest I will not and could not force you." I assured her.

"Okay, so how do we do this? Do you bite my neck or…" She trailed off and I could feel the heat radiating from her body as I could only guess where here mind had travelled.

"Traditionally, the courting mark is done on the wrist or ankle. I'll leave that choice up to you."

Kagome's POV

Even I could tell the Daiyokai was uncomfortable as he attempted to stumble his way through an explanation I would understand, his phrasing stilted and oddly formal, I was torn between amusement and frustration that he was making an important decision for me. While normally I would just be angry, I understood where his logic was coming from, even if it was questionable. "I'm still questioning the intelligence of this, but the wrist is more easily accessed." I pointed out, waving my hand to draw his attention to the multiple layers of fabric encasing my body. "Beside that, feet just really aren't my thing." I had to laugh at the pained expression on his face at my joke.

"Miko, this is a serious issue! I much prefer feet." His deadpan expression had me choking on my laugh, before his facade cracked and a cheeky grin formed on his face.

"I'm never going to get used to that." I let out a sound similar to that of a giggling school girl, slightly disgusting myself.

"Used to what little sorceress." He questioned a light smile still floating across his golden eyes.

"You joking, and showing proper emotions. Don't get me wrong I enjoy knowing your not the heartless creature you want everyone to think you are, I'm just so used to not being able to read you." I smirked up hopeful he would understand.

"Well here in a moment you will be able to read me no matter what I want you to see." His gruff voice came out in an almost growl as a light red filled his sclera. He moved faster than I could see, our bodies crashing together. The Inuyokai capturing my lips with his, in a kiss much more heated then the small peck I had given him earlier. My skin heated as I felt the tip of his tongue lightly passover my lips, I parted my lips to let out a gasp, but before I could he captured my bottom lip gently between his teeth. Pulling back he lifted me so that I was now straddling his lap while he continued to kiss and lightly down my jaw and neck. I could feel my skin heating more as my reiki flowed to the surface dancing just under my skin, following the trail left by his mouth.

"Are you ready Kagome?" My eyes opened having not realize they were closed. I looked to see he was now holding my wrist up I nodded my head not trusting my voice. The sting of his fangs was instantaneous, but quickly replaced by a wave of heat and the sudden need to bite back. I tried to ignore the urge as the burning intensified, my head started pounding and I felt the rush of his yokai entering my blood. My skin now felt as if flames were engulfing me, a small voice in the back of head urging me to bite back. I continued to fight until my vision faded to black and the taste of copper flooded my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

"Miko, you can release my neck now!" The sharp growl brought me back, bright light flooding my vision while I blinked myself awake, my face smashed into a broad muscular chest, the last thing I remembered was biting Sesshomaru. A soft groan and the body under me shifting had me pushing myself upright. The strange sensation of concern and fear that wasn't mine scratched at the back of my mind. "You never do things the simple way, Little Sorceress, and yet somehow I continue to find myself caught off guard." He grumbled softly, but I could still feel the mix of rapidly changing emotions flowing between us.

"Stop, you're making my head hurt." I said moving so that we were no longer touching. "From your reactions, I take it this didn't go how you planned?" I asked my head throbbing from the onslaught of emotions.

"If I'm not mistaken, it would appear that the courting and engagement marks have merged." He huffed his hand cupping the side of his neck, a small splotch of blood staining his collar.

"Why are you bleeding? And can you please stop feeling for a minute! How is it that someone so cold and emotionless has so many feelings?" I snapped without thinking, immediately regretting the words as they spilled from my lips. I could feel his hesitation to respond, and smell a strong musky smell mixed with oak and a hint of something I couldn't quite place. "I did not mean that the way it sounded, I know your not cold or emotionless, if you were you wouldn't have taken in Rin and you wouldn't be putting aside your happiness to try and save me." A loud growl and sudden rush of anger stopped my rambling.

"Understand this Kagome," His eyes tinged a light red, as they pierced through me, looking deep into my soul. "I am not setting aside my happiness for you. You are my happiness, when a InuYokai selects his mate it is for life, it is a permanent bond based on pure instinct. For me to come to you asking to court you after five hundred years of no prospective interests, you are much more special than you think Little Sorceress." His growl turned into a low purr sending a shiver up my spine as his passion swept over my body, invading my mind and overwhelming all of my senses. I felt pressure on my neck pulling me back to reality and freeing me from the overwhelming sensation.

"Why do you keep biting me?" I questioned realizing that the overwhelming pressure dissolved into a warm relaxing calm.

"Do you feel better now Miko?" He asked yet again avoiding my question.

"I would feel a whole lot better if you would give me a straight answer." I bit out glaring up at him. He let out a small sight before finally answering me.

"We bite as a form of communication, it's all instinct based, most of the time I do not realize I'm doing it until I'm already in the act." He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me yet again into his lap.

"Wait so you mean it's like when an alpha dog puts it's mate or a beta in their place and disciplines them." I screeched and could feel the light prickling of annoyance in the back of my mind.

"Would you stop comparing me to a common animal, Miko." He rolled his golden eyes letting a small smirk dance across his lips. "It is not meant to seem like I'm putting you in your place, I'm simply providing a distraction and way to center your thoughts. Also, With yokai especially Inu the demoness tend to be a bit brash and act without thinking, especially if the ones they care about are involved, this is just a way for us to insure our mates safety and keep our sanity. Aside from that, Little Sorceress, I would never presume to tell an alpha female her place, it's a good way to lose a limb." He smirked, tightened his mokomoko around me, running his fingers through my hair, a feeling of contentment rushing over me.

"You're still not answering my other question. What went wrong and what does it mean? Also why is there blood on your collar, did I really bleed that much?" I demanded waiting for an answer when my eyes caught movement at the regal lord's side, my mouth fell open and my eyes met the glistening smile that graced Sesshomaru's face.

"I never said anything went wrong Little Sorceress, I only pointed out you never do things the easy way." The demon lord chuckled lightly as a strong wave of happiness flooded my body and I noticed the slight tinge of red seeping into his eyes.

"How did…" The words caught in my throat as the lords mouth crashed into mine sending a tingling sensation that I can only describe as pure lust mixed with frustration.

"There is just something about your taste, Miko." He purred, as he ran his tongue over his lips.

Sesshomaru's POV

The mikos teeth closed in on my neck as the beast started to purr in the back of my mind, I felt the surprising sting as the her teeth broke the tough flesh. A light moan left her lips as blood poured out and I found myself wondering if she might have some demon blood in her afterall, the thought was quickly squashed as the intense burning of purification flooded my veins. I released the Mikos wrist to avoid causing damage, my body fell back as the burning intensified, my body became paralyzed from the pain. The beast screamed in the back of my mind and I bit down on my lip to stop the screams from ripping through my throat as I waited for the purification to end my existence. After what seemed like a lifetime the burning faded and seemed to become centralized to the stump that was once my right arm. I could feel the light weight of the miko on top of me and realized that her teeth were still buried in my neck, but based on her breathing she had passed out.

'She must have over exerted her powers.' The demon muttered as I noticed the burning slowly becoming an agitating itch, it took all of my will power to ignore it as not to wake the miko. 'Something is wrong with the damaged limb. It feels different.' The beast's tone was of concern and intrigue as I carefully rolled my shoulder, attempting to assess the stump without disturbing the miko. I noticed the small change in size, instead of the stump ending directly at my shoulder it now protruded a quarter of the way between the joints of where my shoulder and elbow once were.

'It appears the miko has…..' My thought was interrupted by the slight change in heart beat indicating the miko waking. "Miko, you can release my neck now!" The growl came out sharper than intended, I let out a light groan as I felt every muscle ache in my attempt to move. I could feel the girls hesitation as she pushed herself into an upright position, allowing me to prop myself up. "You never do things the simple way, Little Sorceress, and yet somehow I continue to find myself caught off guard." I could feel her irritation and confusion mixed with a slight bit of fear, it took every bit of concentration to try and focus on everything around us as my senses were flooded with the mikos emotions and smell.

"Stop, you're making my head hurt." She shouted moving off of my lap and putting enough distance between us so that we were no longer touching. She commented on things not going to plan, with something akin to frustration as she rubbed her temples. The following discussion felt like I was having to justify my every move as I explained why I was not simply 'settling' for her to save her life, though discussion was really to tame of a description for the mental battle I had with the stubborn miko. She demanded explanation and answers to questions that I really didn't have the answers too, rather than a potential mate, and I found myself trying to answer in ways that was going to have her temper flaring again. Finally, in an effort to shut her up I allowed my beast to the forefront of my mind.

"There's just something about your taste, Miko." Was the beast's response through my lips after he kissed her. I watched as a light pink spread across her cheeks and she tried to break eye contact. My mind was flooded with both her arousal and her embarrassment causing the Inu to purr.

"Would you please stop changing the subject?" She mumbled out still not making eye contact with me but I didn't need to see her face to feel her concern creeping back up my spine.

"Kagome, I honestly do not know most of the answers myself," I breathed out trying to ignore the twitching and more intense urge to itch at the missing limb, "I would not say something went wrong just unexpected." I lifted the girls chin so that our eyes met and tried to focus my mind on much calmer thoughts in the hope of relieving some of the girls concerns.

"So how is our bond different than a normal courting mark, what went wrong, and what is going on with your arm?" She sighed out pointing at the still twitching stump, while I continued to try and ignore the intense urge to itch at the offending stump. I sat and thought about the Mikos question for a moment before answering.

"Like I said before Little Sorceress, nothing went wrong. With a normal courting mark we would only be able to feel each others base emotion, such as happiness, sadness, or anger." I paused as the miko nodded in understanding. "But as I'm sure you have realized this bond is much deeper we are feeling each others more complex emotions, such as frustration, confusion and arousal." I watched the innocent young woman's cheeks turn a deep red as she listened to me list off the emotions she was currently feeling. "The other reason I say they combined is due to the fact that your scent has changed." Her eyes returned to mine and I waited for the questions I knew were coming.

"What do you mean my scent changed? Wasn't that what we were wanting anyway, So other demons would know." She asked as I took in a deep breath smelling her strong sakura and vanilla scent but know with a light musk and oak mixed under it.

" Yes but it was meant to be just a scent mark, normally it would be a light smell originating from the location of the mark. Instead your scent has now mixed with mine, something that would only happen if we performed the second marking." I quickly pulled the girl to me wrapping my arm and mokomoko around her as I inhaled her scent. "Though I do prefer you having my scent all over you for every demon to smell." I smirked as my mind thought of the reaction the filthy half-breed would have. 'Perhaps we will get to harm him much sooner.' The beast growled out in excitement as I hushed him not wanting the miko upset again.

"That still doesn't explain what is happening with your arm." She spun around breaking free of my grip and removing mokomoko in the process, I caught her hand before she could grab my sleeve.

"I do not know what is happening with the limb, but I do believe that it involves your riki, along with the fact that you not only accepted my mark but also marked me in return." I looked down loosening my grip on her hand. "This Sesshomaru is very unsure of what you will see." I released her hand and looked away as she carefully lifted the sleeve, waiting for the girls reaction. She made a soft sound under her breath as she shifted around to inspect the limb more closely.

"It looks like it's regenerating, but that's weird, it shouldn't be though. Even if my riki was responsible, I didn't think it could regrow limbs." She said pressing her small hand to just above where the stump ended. "The muscles are spasming, does it hurt at all?" She questioned as I felt a light tingling sensation dancing along the limb as her glowing fingers traced up and down the growing tissue.

"It's agitating but there is no pain now." I grumbled out, "What exactly are you doing, Little Sorceress?" I questioned as she closed her eyes appearing to be in a small trance. The tingling increased to feel like ants crawling over my skin before it faded away slightly and she blinked herself out her daze.

"Sorry, did you say something?" she asked shaking her head slightly before looking up at me, her skin had paled a bit and small dark circles had formed under her eyes. I could feel the exhaustion rolling off of her body and carefully grabbed her, placing her gently on my mokomoko.

"What's wrong Kagome, are you ill?" I asked watching the miko closely.

"Im fine, I just haven't exserted my powers this much in a while, my bodies not used to it." She let out a small yawn before smiling up at me. "I was able to figure out that you were wrong it wasn't my riki that caused the arm to start regenerating, It was a combination of your yokai mixed with my riki." Her eyes sparkled and I could feel her pride in proving me wrong.

"Technically Miko I was still correct, your riki did play a part." I gave the girl a small playful smirk as she pouted at me. "Come along, Little Sorceress." I chuckled lightly as I picked back up the light girl ignoring her protest. "You need rest, I'll put you down once we are back at your mother's hut and then you will go and sleep." The beast paced in my mind as the miko settled.

"Is it completely necessary that you show that much skin Miko?" I glanced up from where I was seated as she came down the stairs, her outfit consisted of a very short and strange looking light blue nagajuban with no sleeves. "Must she show the top of her breast in such a way?" The demon grumbled in annoyance as I fought the urge to drag her back to her chambers to change.

"It's hot out and…" Her voice trailed off in the background when my eyes caught a glimpse of the girls arm, noticing small pink dots shimmering as they made contact with the light then disappearing again as she moved around. I moved over to the mikos side grabbing her arm to examine the odd occurrence. Upon closer look I found that on the girls wrist was a small purple sun, the pink specks where actually a trail of almost invisible sakura petals that swirled around the sun, and glowed when the light hit them. I followed the trail to the Mikos shoulder where they disappeared under the small strip of fabric meant to hold her clothing up, I carefully moved the material resisting the urge to just tear it and saw a turquoise crescent moon; it was larger than the sun but the petals still swirled gently around it as if blowing in a light breeze. "Is something wrong with the mark?" I could feel the girls unease and found her blue eyes swimming with hesitation.

"No, Little Sorceress, there is not anything wrong with the mark. I was simply caught by surprise at the intricacy of it, most are very simplistic." I brushed my finger over the petals. "The mark here, represents your power, the moon here represent the Western Lands and myself, but the sun is a symbol is something I haven't seen before." The soft clearing of a throat had me turning my attention to the Miko's grandfather.

"The Higurashi family is represented by a turquoise sun." He said catching sight of the marks.

"Then, Little Sorceress, both of our clans and your powers are represented in the mark; even between alphas that is extremely rare." I looked at the bewildered miko then at the rather confused look on the elders face.

"Alphas?" He questioned raising an eyebrow, while lifting his granddaughters wrist to examined the mark closer.

"You do not think such a noble lord as This Sesshomaru, would waste my time on a beta, do you?" I responded back keeping my face its normal emotionless expression. The miko smirked having felt my sarcasm. The old man looked between the both of us and back to the mark before realization finally dawned on his face.

"Kagome, have you been intimate with this demon?" The Higurashi head glaired over at me before turning a concerned look back to the young woman. I opened my mouth about to respond when I felt the Mikos riki flair.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no we have not mated!" The woman's voice raised with each syllable causing my sensitive ears to ring slightly. "This mark however does show that Sesshomaru has started courting me and claimed his intentions to mate me." She glared down at her grandfather a light pink aura forming around her. "And even if we had mated it what would it matter, I've already told you I do not intend to take over the shrine." The girl was shouting as her aura flared out more, I could feel her rage and annoyance flowing through my body demanding for my demon to react. The elders head drooped and I could see the look of both concern and sadness cross his face.

"Kagome! That is enough," I growled out allowing my yokai to flow out caressing her riki and causing it to calm slightly, "I do not believe your grandfather was asking out of judgment but out of concern for your well being. Besides that It is disrespectful to treat your elders in such a way." I attempted to gain the girls attention in the hope that she would see reason and calm herself. Her embarrassment washed over me before the red started to show on her cheeks. "We can discuss it later Miko, I believe there was something you wished to go do before our return." I felt the mikos powers return to normal before glancing over at the older man who was now standing with his mouth open like a dying fish.

"What was that pink glow, what has happened to my granddaughter?" The old man asked.

"I am the priestess of the shikon jewel, the reincarnation of the warrior priestess Midoriko, Gramps, it wasn't really a choice." The miko sighed.


End file.
